Tales of the AUTOBOTS base
by Wolf-mask
Summary: TFP humanized. Living on the A.U.T.O.B.O.T.S. base isn't always hard, sometimes it usually it's the start of a new beginning. These are different snippets of different people who have joined up or have already joined with this special team of soldiers from around the world. Snip 2-How exactly did the Autobots get their name? With someone deprived of sleep and a stupid meeting.
1. Snippet 1-New recruits

Tales of the A.U.T.O.B.O.T.S. base

Snippet 1-New Recruit

A young woman stood in a neat, baby blue bed room, in front of a bed with white covers tucked into a corner with a dresser beside it. The girl was slim but muscular, and had thick, wavy, black hair tucked up into a pony tail. Only two waves of hair were down, both dyed a light pink and curled around her thin tan cheeks, it was the same pink as the stripe in her hair. She wore a cropped blue jacket with a lighter blue and black striped t-shirt underneath it along with a loose fitting pair of black jeans held up by a brown belt.

She was bent over a cardboard box, shifting through its contents of personal items and packing peanuts. It was labeled 'Moving' on one brown side. The girl muttered to herself "Scrapbook? Check. SeaWorld snow globe? Check. Collage and Prom photos? Check".

She looked to the side and picked up a family picture. It was take recently, a few months ago at the most. It showed her and two others in front of a large mesa in the middle of a desert. She was to the right in the picture, with an arm thrown around a woman who looked exactly like her, but older. The woman was wearing a sea foam colored shirt which matched the sea foam pants, and a light yellow coat curled over her shoulders that looked way too hot for the desert climate.

On the other side of her stood a nervously smiling boy who looked around thirteen, giving a thumbs up to whoever was behind the camera. He had the same black hair swept to the side and wore a grey t-shirt with a light grey long sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans.

The girl stopped looking at the picture when she felt tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and tucked the picture carefully away in the box. With that done, the black haired girl closed the flaps on the two boxes sitting on her bed. She picked up a roll of packing tape and sealed the packages shut, ensuring that nothing would fall out and break.

"Arcee?" a voice said. She turned around and the woman from the photograph was standing just outside her doorway, a hand on the frame, gripping it unsurely. She wore the same cloths as she did on their outing through the Nevada desert.

Arcee smiled "Yeah Mom?" she asked.

Her mother smiled "Clifford's here to pick you up." She said gently to her daughter.

Arcee nodded and picked up one of the boxes. She walked over to her mother and set the box down. When she had set it down, she gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back before you know it Mom," she said "Just nine weeks and then Jack and you can come to graduation.".

June Darby wiped a way a stray tear. "I know. I'm just worried for you. Make sure you listen to your instructors." she told Arcee.

Arcee let out a giggle "When have I ever not listened to anyone?" she asked jokingly.

Her mother laughed for a good minute before catching her breath. "Alright, I'll get Jack to help you with the boxes." June told the younger woman. She looked over her shoulder and called out to her younger son "Jack!".

The boy from the picture looked just as he did on that day as he came down the hallway. "Yeah Mom?" he asked unsurely.

June smiled at him "Could you please help your sister with her boxes?" She asked him nicely.

Jack smiled genuinely "Of course!" he reported. He ducked into his older sisters room and hefted a not so heavy box into his arms. The thirteen-year-old walked past his sister and stopped beside their mom.

Arcee leaned over and ruffled her brother's hair gently. She picked up the other box and headed down the hall with her brother trailing on her heels. The woman shifted the box in her hands until she could get a hand free and open the door. The door opened slowly as she nudged it out of the way with her foot. She strolled through with Jack holding the door out with his shoulder.

At the end of the driveway, a red Dodge Challenger with metal bull horns on the hood was parked in front of it, keeping anyone from coming in or out via driveway. The window was rolled down, showing a muscular and young man with curly ginger hair drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was on the radio at the moment. Two curls of hair stood above the rest of the hair, looking like two little devil horns.

Arcee resisted the urge to chuckle at that. The hair style fit her best friend so well in personality. She knocked gently on the hood of the car, catching his attention. He leaned over and poked his head outside the passenger window. The man grinned up at her "Hey 'Cee!" he said cheerfully. He saw Jack setting another box beside Arcee's and waved at him "Hey Jack!" he called out.

Arcee laughed "Hey Cliff." she responded while Jack stuck his hand in his pockets and murmured something that sounded like "Hey Cliffjumper." but not quite.

Cliffjumper looked over at the boxes sitting on the hot concrete of the mid-morning Nevada sun. He looked back up at his best friend "You can just throw those in the back seat with my stuff Rebecca." the ginger told her.

Rebecca Cadence 'Arcee' Darby nodded and she opened the door. When Clifford had leaned back into his seat as the door opened, Arcee pushed the passenger seat forward and set the two boxes in the back beside another set of cardboard boxes, but these had scribbles on them, like a toddler had decided to use the brown board as a canvas.

She closed the door gently, even though she knew Cliffjumper probably wouldn't mind the dings in his car. Arcee turned to her younger brother who just barely came up to her chin. She stared down at him and he stared up at her with a nervous glint in his eyes. Rebecca leaned down slightly "Promise me you'll look after Mom?" She asked.

Jack grinned up at his bigger sister, the one he looked up to who would start risking her life by signing up with the army, protecting their family and country. He held up a pinky "Pink swear." Jack swore.

Arcee grinned and curled her pinky around Jack's and she then she let it go. She ruffled his hair and he lightly swatted at the offending hand. "Good, because if I find out if you haven't, I'll have to come home and ground you for a long time" She warned good naturedly.

Jack grinned at her and nodded before flinging his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug. He let her go after a minute and headed inside, looking behind him and waving behind at Arcee.

Rebecca waved after him until the thirteen-year-old slipped back inside her old house. She sighed wistfully and opened the door to Clifford's car. Arcee slipped into the seat and closed the door and took the seat belt in hand and buckled up.

The ginger smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry," he reassured his friend "it's just nine weeks, after that you'll see them at graduation from the academy.".

Arcee smiled and nodded "yeah," she started "You're right.". The black haired woman looked forward and leaned back. She fiddled with the side of the seat belt as he started the engine.

Cliffjumper looked at her "You got your enlistment packages?" he asked her as he leaned over the wheel.

The young woman nodded with cheeky smile on her rosy lips "Of course, I'm stupid. I'd never get into the boot camp without them." she said half with sarcasm and half jokingly.

Cliff laughed "I know. I know. I was just making sure 'Cee." he said. He shifted the gear into reverse and looked out the rear window as he pulled out of the side of the street. When he was clear of any cars, he shifted the gear back into drive and pulled down the highway. "Better get there soon, don't want our new superiors yelling at us." He said as he looked at Rebecca from the corner of his eye.

Arcee let out a loud and quick laugh at that statement. She nodded in slight agreement "I guess, but when has that ever stopped us?" Arcee asked as she lilted her head and looked at him.

The was sent into a small fit of laughter "True enough." he said and focused on the road. "Next stop," he started "American army boot camp. The life of luxury awaits us!" he said with sarcasm in his voice that sent Rebecca Cadence 'Arcee' Darby into a fit of laughter.

At least they were on the road to being some of the best soldiers, in Clifford 'Cliffjumper' Sherman's opinion at least.

* * *

Authors Note: If you've read this, I hope you like it :D. I would love it if you guys would try to help me with this by pointing out mistakes. There will be future chapters with Decepticons in their base and some characters that aren't in transformers prime *coughprowlandjazzcough*. So yeah, expect more later :D.


	2. Snippet 2-What a stupid name

Tales of the A.U.T.O.B.O.T.S. BASE

Snippet 2-What a stupid name

It was the middle of the night and all Orion 'Optimus' Prime wished he could do was go back to sleep with his wife. Unfortunately, his new officers had other ideas, and had decided to have one of their first meetings in their new Nevada base of operations. The six foot man was sitting straight in his chair, arms crossed , bluish black hair that was graying that was tossed haphazardly in every direction. He was wearing his usual blue and red jacket with a white collard shirt and blue jeans.

On his right side was a man about six inches shorter than him sat in a chair, who Orion knew as Chase 'Prowl' Powel. He had blond hair with two streaks of red in his bangs. The blonde was wearing his usual black and white suit. He was hunched over a file of reports, his elbows resting on the table, flipping through them and filling in the blanks in places. How he was doing reports without looking tired and had actually put on a suit in the middle of the night, Optimus had no idea. It must have been something to do with the large cup of coffee near his right elbow.

On his left side stood a man about the same height as him. He had bluish black hair that was graying at the sides, the same as his and he had a scarred face that must have seen better days. He was wearing a blue and red suit with white pants. He could have been Optimus's twin if they wasn't for the fact they weren't related. They got along fine and Optimus learned his name was Ulysses 'Ultra' Magnus.

In front of them sat seven other officers, beside Chase was a man with mocha colored skin, one arm was tossed around Prowl's shoulders and the other over the back of the chair. His black hair was braided into dreadlocks that somehow managed not to look like he just got out of bed. He wore the usual light blue visor with a white tanks top and black jeans. He was bobbing his head along to some music going on his head. Orion wondered just how he did that, memorizing an entire song. Then he changed his mind. He'd rather not learn. Especially whenever there was music playing, Jasper 'Jazz' Levesque and Prowl mysteriously disappeared into a different room.

Orion rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he looked again, the woman sitting next to Jazz smiled sympathetically at him. Her light red long hair was falling over one shoulder and those light beautiful blue eyes that always made his heart do a tap dance. Optimus smiled back at her. Ariel 'Elita One' Prime made a 'go on' motion that made him clear his throat to catch his officers attention.

A ginger haired man wearing a red and white suite snapped to attention. "What is it sir?" he asked with a touch of nervousness in his faint English accented voice. Optimus whished he hadn't called the meeting, the man already had bags around his eyes and were bound to grow.

Orion nodded "I have called you to discuss the situation of setting up the new militia of the world," he explained. "I've gathered you nine as my new officers.".

A black haired man leaning against the wall next to the door leading to the meeting room in a red t-shirt and grey jeans had a grumpy expression on his face. "Did yah really have ta call us in th' middle o' th' night?" he asked in a not to amused voice with a heavy Texan accent.

Prime resisted the urge to chuckled but he managed a sympathetic smile. "I am sorry for the late night call Ivan, my old friend, I know you would rather be with Christa right now" he said and Ivan responded with an amused snort.

"Alright. Alright. Enough chit chat. Prime, explain to us what you were saying" came a voice from the left of Prime. He turned and saw a white haired man in red doctor scrubs and a white coat. He winced when he saw the furious expression on his face.

_I really should remember not to ignore Richard_ Optimus thought worriedly. "Well, as I've said, you nine will be my officers." he elaborated. The black haired man looked up at Ultra Magnus "Ulysses, you will be my lieutenant." he said.

Ulysses nodded "It's an honor, sir" he said. He finally pulled the chair out and sat down.

Orion turned to his right to look at Chase who was now sitting ramrod straight, which must have been really uncomfortable. "Chase," he began "you will be my head tactician.". Chase nodded "Thank you sir." was all he said.

Jazz leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table "What about me Prime?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Optimus gave a hearty chuckle at his enthusiasm "Well Jasper, you will be the head of Special Operations. I hope you do well." he answered.

The mocha colored man gave a grin so wide Orion was worried it might hurt for him to smile in the morning. "Ah'm the best at what Ah do Prime." he said.

The black haired man nodded "Yes you are Jasper, and that's why I picked you." he explained. Then Orion turned to the man sitting next to the woman, the one who was wearing the white and red suite "Reed, you'll be head of security." he told the ginger.

Reed 'Red Alert' Aerni snapped his back straight and saluted to Orion. "It`s an honor sir." he said with a touch of excitement in his voice.

Orion nodded to Reed before turning back to Richard 'Ratchet' Goldin. He gave a nervous smile to the older man "Richard," he started "you will be our Chief Medical Officer." he finished.

Richard gave a snort and nodded "Good, I can heal more dumb ass people who have no common sense." he said, he voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ian 'Ironhide' Ironside gave out a bark of laughter. "Come on Hatchet, yah know yah love us" he cheekily said.

Richard gave him a withering glare "You," he started "are the one I see most in my Med. Bay besides those damned twins." he told the larger man harshly.

Ian gave a chuckled "True enough. So what am Ah doin' Prime?" he asked amusedly.

Orion gave a smile to Ian. "You will be our resident weapons specialist Ian" he told the mad.

The black haired man gave a grin "Now tha's what Ah'm talkin' 'bout!" he examined with a bark of laughter.

Orion rolled his eyes playfully at his friends antics. He looked at the woman who was sitting patiently beside Jazz. Elita One gave a smile to him. She was wearing a pink jacket with a white shirt and black pants. "Ariel," he started "You'll be the commander of the women division in the new militia." he explained.

Ariel gave a smile "I'll try my best Optimus" she said, using his nickname.

Orion smiled back at his wife "I know you will Elita" he said. Optimus turned to last two men who had been silent the whole exchange. Well, really only because one of them was bobbing his head along to the music he was listening to on an I-pod and the other was naturally well mannered.

"Percy." called out to the man who wasn't listening to music, he was wearing a lab coat with a black and red shirt underneath and a pair of black dress pants. He was sitting next to Richard and muttering under his breath.

Percy 'Perceptor' Adelman snapped to attention. "Yes Prime?" he asked with a heavy British accent.

Prime chuckled "I am appointing you to head of the science division." he explained.

Percy gave a grin "Well that's quite a great thing! I can't wait to test out some of my new theories." he said. "I can even test out that new metal that was discovered! The adamantium ore might just be able to give us a more suitable metal for weapons and building materials. Oh! I probably could even find out some m-" he was cut off by Richard covering Percy's mouth with his hand.

Optimus gave a chuckled "Yes you will Percy, but you'll have more time later to elaborate on your experiments." the commander told the newly appointed head scientist.

Jazz gave a snort of amusement "And then we'll fall asleep" he muttered under his breath after Percy had pushed Ratchet's hand away. Chase heard him and from the look on Jasper's face, Orion guessed the blonde had stepped on the man's foot quite hard.

Richard rolled his eyes at the two and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Dumb ass saboteur.". Optimus resisted the urge to chuckle.

The large man looked to the last occupant in the room. He was a young man with golden hair and skin a shade lighter than Jazz's, like someone put another splash of cream in a cup of mocha. He was grinning and bobbing his head along to whatever song that was on his custom list. All he ware was an orange and yellow hoodie with a pair of black and white athletic pants.

Red Alert frowned at the man. No doubt he was thinking of all the reasons the blonde shouldn't have the little devise and how it might be linked to treason. The ginger waved his hand in front of the man's eyes.

Blaine "Blaster' Song looked around and saw that all eyes where on him. He gave a sheepish smile and he slid his headphones down to his neck.

Reed opened his mouth to reprimand the young man, but Jasper beat him to the punch. "Blaster my main man, you gotta start listenin' to the mettin's" he said with a hint of amusement underlying his voice.

Blaster grinned at his best friend "I try man, but they're soooo boring" he said in a whiney voice, acting like a little kid.

Jazz let out a laugh "Ah know what yah mean." he said teasingly.

Blaster laughed back and nodded before turning to Orion "What is it you wanna talk to me about Optimus?" the blonde asked.

Optimus resisted the urge to laugh once more "Blaine, I'm appointing you head communications officer." he said.

Blaine was the third person tonight to give him a grin that made him worry if it really was possible for someone's face to get stuck. "It's an honor Prime!" Blaine told Optimus excitedly and snapped off a lazy salute.

Optimus smiled at his new officers "It's an honor to be working with you nine." he told them.

Ultra Magnus nodded "It's the same for all of us to you, sir." he said.

Orion looked over at where Jasper was sitting. The African American had a look of concentration on his face that made the commander wonder if the man was spending too much time with Prowl. "What are you thinking Jasper?" he asked the new head of Spec. Ops..

Jazz looked up at him with a smile "I was wonderin' what to call our little organization. Ah mean, we're th' new united military of th' world, e'ry country in th' word will send soldiers to help us. All that, and we don' 'ave a name" he wrapped up.

The black haired man frowned. Jasper was right, the governments still hadn't given them a name.

Chase raised an eyebrow "What about the United Militia of the Earth?" he suggested.

Jazz snorted at his (or at least what everyone thought was) lover's suggestion. "Nah." he said. The mocha colored man tapped his chin in thought. Then a mischievous grin split his face. "Ah know what ta call us," he started "The Anonymous United Treaty of Battalions of Terrestrial Sphere, or Autobots for short" the man wrapped up.

The whole room went silent and Orion could swear he could hear everyone trying to process what Jazz had just brought up.

Then Reed broke the silence. "That is," he started to say "the dumbest suggestion I have ever heard" the ginger declared.

Blaster laughed "I dunno, I kinda like it!" e said with a grin. "I second that suggestion." the blond stated and raised his hand.

Richard looked a little dubious before raising his hand "It's stupid but at least sufficient." he muttered under his breath.

Elita gave a grin and chuckle before she raised her hand too "It's kind of cute, in a four-year-old-kid-came-up-with-it kind of way." she admitted.

Ian grinned from his spot at the door and raised his hand after her "Ah think it's hilarious and might jus' tick off some of th' superiors that Ah absolutely don' like." the muscular man decided.

Reed was quiet for a moment before raising his hand. "Why not? Felix probably would have voted yes" the ginger muttered.

Jazz grinned "All but Chase, Magnus, and Prime agree. Majority vote guys! My suggestion won!" he laughed and threw a fist up white his other arm lied on the table.

Chase rolled his eyes "We are going to regret this later." he muttered under his breath.

Orion had a sinking feeling that Prowl was right. At the moment though he didn't care, all he wanted to do was sleep.

From then on they were known as the Anonymous United Treaty Of Battalions Of Terrestrial Sphere, or Autobots. They didn't once regret the name…well that's not entirely true. They did regret it when an infamous group of world wide terrorists found out what the initials stood for and their leader proceeded to mock Prime about it every time he got the chance.

* * *

Authors note: Yeah, here you go :3, a new chapter for you to read! I came up with the initials and when I told a friend I thought Jazz would have come up with the name, this was born. Hope you loved it, as always, I'd love some constructive criticism. And internet cookies for anyone who thinks they know who Felix is.


End file.
